Training Gone Wrong(Robin POV)
by Silverhunt
Summary: A simple day of training goes all wrong when Robin sees what Jasmine has been doing to herself. What will happen between the two after Robin lashes out at her? WARNING: depression, self-harm, attempted suicide. RobinxOC. (Robin POV)
1. Chapter 1

Robin POV

I stood still as KF ran around me. This is too easy. I stuck my foot out, tripping him. _"Kid Flash: Fail."_

I saw Wally roll onto his back, rubbing his head. "Ow."

I laughed as he got up, glaring at me. "That was dumb luck."

I mentally scoffed. Yeah, right. I smiled and turned around hands on my hips, looking for my next opponent. "So, who's next?"

I saw Artemis push Jasmine forward, who turned and glared at her in return. I looked at her with a huge smile on my face. "Hey, stray! Thanks for volunteering to get beaten up," I sneered.

Jasmine scowled at me as she got into a fighting stance. I threw a punch to her face. She ducked down and swept my legs out from under me. I wrapped my feet around one of her legs, tripping her. I got up and leaped at Jasmine. She rolled out of the way, causing me to fall on my face. Ow. I felt Jasmine straddle my back, grabbing my wrists. I swiftly flipped us over so I was on top of Jasmine. I turned so I was facing Jasmine, straddling her waist, smirking. Jasmine growled and tried to push me off her. I grabbed Jasmine's wrists and pinned them above her head, breathing heavily.

"Gotcha," I whispered, smirking down at Jasmine in victory. Jasmine glared up at me as she tugged at her wrists and squirmed beneath me. I tightened my hold on Jasmine's wrists and pressed my knees closer around her legs, smirking still. Jasmine looked up at me and tried to flip us over, causing me to loosen my grip. I quickly regained my balance and tightened my hold on her. Jasmine glared at me, teeth baring.

"Get off me," she growled as I continued smirking down at her. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

Jasmine yelled out in frustration. Wow, she looked really hot when she was mad. Wait, what was that on her arm. I froze, the smirk falling from my face. I held Jasmine's wrists with one hand as I pulled her sleeves off her arms. I gaped at what I saw.

"Jasmine."

Jasmine began looking around the room, looking anywhere but at me. "Jasmine," I said again.

Jasmine looked up at me and I met her eyes. I let her wrists go but still straddled her waist so she couldn't go anywhere. I held up her right arm. Engraved in her skin was a message: KILL YOURSELF.

"Jasmine, what the hell is this?" I demanded. Jasmine gave me a flat look and tugged at her arm. "Its my arm."

I let my fury show on my face. "Thats not funny, Jasmine! Why are you doing this?!"

Jasmine shrugged almost casually. "Because I want to."

I felt my anger boil. Was she seriously gonna hurt herself like this and act like it was no big deal?! I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leaned down, holding Jasmine's arm tighter.

"BECAUSE YOU WANT TO?! THATS YOUR REASON FOR DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!" I yelled in her face. Jasmine closed her eyes and cowered away from me. I realized I had gone too far and relaxed. I sighed and placed a hand on her face. How could I let my anger get the best of me? "Jasmine, I'm-"

'GET AWAY FROM HER!" Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall by my throat by…Superboy?! I pulled at his hands, but it was no use. I felt myself go lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"Superboy, STOP!" Jasmine. Superboy glared at me. "I heard what he said, you don't deserve to be treated like that!"

"But that doesn't mean he deserves to _die_!" I heard Jasmine plea. I felt Superboy let go of my throat. I dropped to the ground, gasping for air and coughing, trying to recover. I heard Jasmine and Superboy talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I curled up on the ground, breathing heavily. After a while, I felt something pull my head onto something else. I felt something touch my throat, then heard a sigh.

"Robin?" I looked up, still dazed. Jasmine. I realized Jasmine had pulled my head into her lap. Jasmine smiled at me gently. "Hey, Bird Boy."

"Huh, 'Bird Boy'. Thats a new one," I joked before having a coughing fit. "Shh, Robin. You need to rest a minute."

After I stopped coughing, I heard Jasmine start humming. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Jasmine's lap as she began playing with my hair. It felt nice, really nice. I looked up at Jasmine, smiling as she hummed the last few notes. I grabbed her hand, placing it on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Can you hum that song again, please?" I mumbled. Jasmine chuckled. What was so funny? "Sure."

I smiled as Jasmine hummed the song all over again, playing with my hair with her other hand. Her hum was beautiful, and her hand was so soft… I slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to Jasmine humming.


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy POV

It was quiet. Way too quiet. Shouldn't Jasmine and Robin be arguing by now? I got up and walked around, looking for them. I heard two heartbeats in the living room and went in there. They were coming from the couch… I walked around and gaped at the sight before me.

Robin and Jasmine were sleeping. Jasmine had her head on Robin's shoulder, who had his head on hers and both arms wrapped protectively around her. I cracked a smile. Huh, maybe my little sis got a boyfriend. I pulled a blanket from the recliner chair and placed it on top of the love birds. Love Birds, huh. That sounded pretty good. I walked away smiling, leaving the preteens sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin POV

I opened my eyes and yawned. Wait. Was there something on my shoulder? I looked down and saw Jasmine's head on my shoulder, smiling. I smiled down at her, playing with a string of Jasmine's hair. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Jasmine groaned and looked up at me sleepily. I smiled.

"Mornin Jaz."

Jasmine yawned. "Mornin."

Then her eyes widened and she stared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You called me 'Jaz'." I felt my face heat up and my mouth went dry and looked away from her.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that your name?" I felt Jasmine put her head back on my shoulder. I relaxed a little.

"It's just different, hearing you say it," she whispered. I smiled and put my head on hers, pulling her closer. Then I noticed there was a blanket on top of us. I pulled the blanket up to Jasmine's shoulders so she was warm. Jasmine shot up and looked at the blanket. I looked at her in confusion. "What is it?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Who put this blanket here? I never got a blanket. I collapsed on the couch after carrying you in here."

I raised an eyebrow. " _You_ carried me in here?"

Jasmine glared at me. "Yea, and you are _really_ heavy."

I feigned a look of hurt. "I'm hurt Jaz, really. Are you implying that I am fat?"

Jasmine shrugged, laying back against the couch. "No, just that you should lay off the cookies."

At that moment, I got an idea. I smirked mischievously at Jasmine. She turned to me, a look of suspicion on her features. "Robin, what are thinking right now?"

I shrugged and pulled her closer. "Nothing."

Jasmine didn't look convinced. She knows me too well. I tugged her into my lap, wrapping my arms securely around her waist. Jasmine squealed in surprise. I looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just squeal, Jaz?"

Jasmine glared at me, crossing her arms and leaning back against my chest. "No I didn't."

I laughed, causing her to shake. Jasmine looked cute when she was pouting. Jasmine glared up at me. I smiled and pulled her closer as she faced forward. I put my chin on her head. Jasmine reached down for the blanket, pulling it up.

 **I'll be sure to update this story a lot faster next time. Thank you for your support, blackwillow99!**

 **-Silver**


End file.
